OPERATION TOMBOY
by TelepathicPrincess
Summary: The KND are watching a movie when a girl unexpectedly shows up at their door,insisting that she is part of Sector V of the KND.She is.With every new KND member,there is romance and adventure, particularly with this one as she's a tomboy!Chapter 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**OPERATION T.O.M.B.O.Y**

_Yay, it's a new fic by moi! I had to add another fic, as my other fic is completed. Well, I hope this gets reviews, oh and I can only guarantee the 2/5 pairing…_

**TOMBOY:**

**Totally**

**Outrageous**

**Mademoiselle **

**Behaving**

**Outstandedly**

**Yahooish **

**Chapter 1: The Introduction**

Numbuh 1 rushed to the sofa, carrying a bowl of chips. Regular rippled chips, to be exact.

It was a Friday evening and Sector V has adapted the weekly task of watching movies that involve teenagers but were a rating of PG. It was not their choice to do so, as this was a new mission every current member of KND had to participate in. Today they were getting the rare chance of watching _My Life as a Teenager That You Can Never Compare To_. The movie was consisting of a teenage girl and her life, hence the title.

Numbuh 1 baseball slided to the area in front of the sofa, with the bowl still in his hands in a perfect position, as if the chips were untouched.

The team clapped as Numbuh 5 commented, "Wow, that was a great move Numbuh 1, maybe next time you shouldn't run and maybe we won't have time to see the whole stinking movie in front of us, as everyone here probably will be asleep by the time the movie reaches its climax point." Numbuhs 2, 3, and 4 just stared as Nigel began to talk.

"Are you crazy Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 1 stated excitedly. "I've been waiting the whole week to see this movie, as it's supposed to reveal a ton of secrets of those bratty _teenagers_ and then we can stop them…"

"Whatever," Numbuh 5 muttered. "Workaholic."

Numbuh 1 didn't hear Numbuh 5's rude statement, but instead turned on the TV and found the channel that had movie specials every Friday. Today of course, was the movie entitled, _My Life as a Teenager That You Can Never Compare To_.

Numbuh 1 rushed to the sofa and sat down, taking a handful of chips and passing it to Numbuh 2, who was near him, or more precisely, right beside him. The movie started.

_My wonderful life as a teen started when I was 13 years old. I was in middle school and then I saw…_

I would not want to bore you with the details of the dreadful movie, but there was the beginning sentence, or at least part of it.

The movie had just gotten exactly 29.6 seconds through when it was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" called Numbuh 1. "It's better for you guys, as you can think of all the details and inform me of them later!" The team groaned as Numbuh 1 rushed to the door. He opened it slowly, as if trying to raise suspense for the person waiting behind it. As soon as he opened it, he was greeted by a cheerful "Hello".

"Hi," Numbuh 1 responded. "May I help you?" He tried to get a better vision of who the person was. He could tell that the figure was a girl, a very tall one. However, this girl was sporting baggy jeans, which was unusual for a girl to wear, and a black tank top, which was not unusual for a girl to wear.

Numbuh 1 cautiously gazed at her as she replied, "My name is Jessica Fortunn, and I am here to join Sector V of the Kids Next Door."

_Cliffhanger! I hope it wasn't short or boring. Review if you wish._

_TelepathicPrincess_


	2. Chapter 2

**OPERATION TOMBOY**

_I am back. Thank you for the reviews. I will make this chapter more descriptive and longer. _

**Chapter 2**

"What?" Numbuh 1 snapped. Yes, that was quite rude, but show some empathy. This girl, who was a total stranger, just came to your door and insisted that she was part of Sector V -your sector- and you had no notice of this arrival whatsoever. How would you react?

"I said that I am here to join your sector, Numbuh 1," Jessica said impatiently.

"I didn't mean that I didn't hear you; I heard you clearly. I meant that I cannot believe you, and I refuse to believe you," Numbuh 1 explained, still surprised at this girl's entry. "In fact, you could even be a teenager in disguise with one of those bras."

Jessica turned a faint red at the mention of "bra". Numbuh 1 was sure that her voice was going to crack, but it remained as firm as ever. "I am not a teenager. Numbuh 63.5 should've sent you a message alerting you of my arrival," she said, but then added, "This is Sector V's Treehouse, isn't it?"

Numbuh 1 cleared his throat and stated, "Yes, this is the Treehouse of Sector V. However, I have not received any messages from Numbuh 63.5 whatsoever. Now, I will ask you to-,"

"Numbuh 1! There is a message waiting for you here! Hurry up, Nigel!" came the loud rather irritating voice of Abigail.

Jessica gave a quizzical look, but then suggested, "Maybe the message has arrived after all."

Numbuh 1 blushed as he escorted Jessica into the Treehouse. As she walked in, Numbuh 1's jaw dropped at the sight of this girl. Before, he could not completely see her characteristics, but now, as she entered she bright light of the well-lit Treehouse, he saw the breath-taking traits of Jessica Fortunn.

She had lime green eyes. As Nigel predicted, she had a black tank top and baggy jeans. Also, she was quite tall and she was carrying a blue hockey bag. However, the most interesting feature of this girl was her hair. Her hair was blonde and just a few centimeters below her broad shoulders. What was interesting about this girl's hair was that there was a puff of hair covering her right eye and most of her left eye. This puff of hair also covered most of her face, making her look very mysterious. Numbuh 1 was quite surprised, hence the fact that he had no hair.

Slowly, they walked across the Treehouse.

"There you are, Numbuh 1! We've been waiting for you to join us in the watching of this awful movi-," Numbuh 5 said.

"Not now, Numbuh 5," Nigel declared. Abby glared at him.

"Hey Numbuh 1, who is that behind you? Is it your girlfriend, Lizzie?" Numbuh 2 said, avenging Nigel for what he did to Abby.

"No," Nigel said annoyed. "But if you don't shut it, Lizzie will soon be your girlfriend." There was no stopping Nigel when he was determined. He went to the big TV where he received messages from Numbuh 63.5 and saw his head floating in the TV screen.

"Numbuh 1! You are 54.8 seconds late!" bellowed Numbuh 63.5. "Where was your body, alive and well?" he commanded.

Numbuh 1 ignored the outrageous behaviour of Numbuh 63.5. "I was answering the door, for your information, and I was surprised to see Jessica Fortunn, the new Kids Next Door member that you forgot to tell me of. To add to that, _you _were late, as Jessica has stated," Nigel answered, happy to see that for once he was not late, but Numbuh 63.5 _was_.

Numbuh 63.5 turned a crimson red colour, but muttered, "Just take the message!" With that, the screen went blank. Actually, it went a deep black colour, like the colour of the night sky, yet it was still in motion. A long piece of paper was automatically printed out. Jessica remained silent as Numbuh 1 took the paper and viewed its contents.

_Hello members of Sector V, _the letter began,

_You'll be receiving a new member today at precisely 10:47 PM. Her codename will be Numbuh 7. Attached is a profile of this girl including personal information._

_-63.5_

Numbuh 1 threw this message out and lead Numbuh 7 to the sofa, where the team lay, half asleep. Numbuh 1 coughed. Everyone sat up, and Numbuh 4 yelled, "I AM INNOCENT!"

The team just stared as Numbuh 7 smiled.

"Members of Sector V of the Kids Next Door, I am proud to introduce our newest member, Jessica Fortunn, or, more appropriately in this situation, Numbuh 7," Numbuh 1 told his fellow teammates yet to be introduced to Numbuh 7.

"Hi," the team said in unison.

"Hello," Jessica said in an unfathomable tone of voice, "it is quite nice to meet you all."

No one said anything, but many thoughts were running through the teammates' minds.

'Why can't I have great hair like that?' Numbuh 1 thought.

'Why is she so quiet and plain unlike other girls I know?' Numbuh 2 wondered quietly.

'Yay! Maybe this girl will play Rainbow Monkeys with me!" Numbuh 3 said silently in her head.

'Oh great, another girly girl! But at least she has nice hair," Numbuh 4 focused on the girl's hair.

'Is this girl cool? Cuz if she's not, Numbuh 5 ain't hanging out with her," pondered Numbuh 5.

"So, what're you watching?" Numbuh 7 said, trying to break the silence.

The movie answered for her.

_"Unfortunately, this great movie is almost at its end..."_

"What is this, this, this, this-?" Jessica couldn't find the words to finish her sentence.

"Crud?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Yes," Jessica replied. "What is this _crud_?" She picked up the remote and turned on the wrestling channel.

"Wrestling's on tonight," Jessica explained her actions. "And there is only 20 minutes left."

The team stared at her. There has been a lot of staring going on tonight, hasn't there?

"Wrestling?" Numbuh 4 shouted incredulously. "You watch wrestling?"

"Doesn't everyone?" Numbuh 7 questioned.

"No," Numbuh 4 blurted out, but after that, remained silent.

"Does anyone have anything to eat?" Jessica asked. "I am quite ravenous."

"I have something to eat," Numbuh 2 pulled something out of his pocket. It was a normal looking pizza slice, except for the fact that it was covered with pink _things_. He handed it to Numbuh 7.

"Thanks," she said, then was about to take a bite. As she was biting the pizza, Numbuh 5 yelled, "No! Don't eat that! It's salmon pizza!"

Jessica opened her eyes wide, as right before Numbuh 5 told her that, she swallowed.

_Cliffy! I hope that was much longer, as it took me longer to type. Oh and if anyone can guess the reason Jessica Fortunn is Numbuh 7, I will give you a cookie! What I mean is that Numbuh **5**'s name is Abigail **Lincoln**, and Mr.Lincoln is on the**5** dollar bill in America. So why is Jessica Fortunn Numbuh 7?_

_TelepathicPrincess_


End file.
